Alambre de púas
by Chica Bionica
Summary: One-shot. Puede que esten separados por las circustancias de la vida, pero de una u otra forma volverian a encontrarse. Porque sabian que no habia ningun alambre de púas lo suficientemente grueso como para impedir que esten juntos. SS.


Fue grato volver a sentir la brisa en su rostro. La brisa le hacía sentir libre.

En el momento en el que sus ojos fueron bañados por la luz veraniega del sol, quiso parar el momento y quedarse allí por siempre, mas recordó que tenía un asunto pendiente.

Comenzó a correr. Mientras avanzaba por la desolada carretera, logro divisar un carro que venía a lo lejos. Se preparo para interceptarlo.

El coche tuvo que parar obligado cuando él se cruzo en el medio, casi siendo atropellado. El hombre se bajo del auto.

-¿Estás bien muchacho?- le pregunto.

El joven de cabellos caoba camino hasta la puerta del auto, y luego de darle un puñetazo al hombre, se subió al asiento de conductor.

-Lo siento, necesito tu auto.

Sin esperar una respuesta, le dio gas y emprendió su viaje.

* * *

Llevaba media hora esperando. Su vestido blanco; un poco manchado, un poco arrugado, empezaba a molestarle.

El pseudo sacerdote, disfrazado de Cupido, la miraba fastidiado.

-¿Va a tardar mucho, señorita?- inquirió.

Ella bufo. –Espero que no. No se preocupe, el va a venir.

Mientras enfocaba sus enormes ojos verdes en la puerta de entrada, recordaba la promesa que él le hizo.

_Las sirenas se escuchaban como una tenue música de fondo, mientras él la acurrucaba en sus brazos._

_-Supongo que este es el fin, ¿No?- pregunto ella, sintiendo como se estrujaba su corazón al verlo tan mal herido._

_Sus ojos ámbar se enfocaron en los verdes de ella, con determinación acentuada._

_-Te prometo, no, te juro, que nada nos va a separar. Te lo juro. –Hizo un esfuerzo por hablar. La bala en su estomago le molestaba- Cuando salga de ese maldito calabozo, nos vamos a casar. Porque te quieres casar, ¿No?_

_Ella sonrió, entusiasmada. -¡Por supuesto! ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que vas a pasar encerrado?_

_El giro la cabeza hacia un lado, viendo al otro hombre tirado en el suelo, con pocas expectativas de vida._

_-No creo que el tipo sobreviva, así que me van a culpar de homicidio. Pero voy a zafar de esta, nena. Va a salir todo bien._

_Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, la estrujo lo más que pudo entre sus brazos._

_-Ahora ve, mi amor. Hay una moto en la parte trasera. Aléjate lo más que puedas, pronto vas a saber de mí. _

_Ella acuno su rostro entre sus manos, su incipiente barba le hizo cosquillas en las palmas._

_Lo beso con la incertidumbre de no saber si lo volvería a ver._

_-Te amo, Shaoran._

_-Yo también, Sak. Vete ya, que esto no es una despedida._

* * *

Avanzaba por la carretera, ya no tan desolada. Miro su reloj: estaba demorado casi una hora. Pero se le había complicado para salir, tuvo que matar a dos guardias.

En efecto; estaba en problemas. Pero ella lo valía.

Estaba seguro que en ese momento, efectivos de la policía ya lo estaban buscando, así que tenía que apurarse.

Logro divisar el gran letrero con la leyenda de _"Joil Weddings_" en letras de neón.

Aparco sin mucho cuidado, y entro corriendo a la capilla.

Lo primero que logro ver fue sus orbes esmeraldas, y al segundo siguiente ya la estaba tomando entre sus brazos. La abrazo con un fervor casi desesperante, con la pasión rejuntada en esos casi cuatro años, solo para ella.

Sus labios se juntaron y fue como fuego. Estaba seguro de que no había amado a nadie tanto en toda su vida, y que tampoco lo haría.

-Por dios, ¡Te extrañe tanto!- le dijo en el oído, con la voz ronca por las emociones fuertes que lo habían abordado al verla.

La gente lo miraba con curiosidad al notar su llamativo traje naranja fluo, además del hecho de que casi estaban haciendo el amor en frente de todos, así que el sacerdote se apresuro a cortarles el mambo.

-Muchachitos, que esto no es un motel. Hay gente esperando.- intervino el sacerdote.

Ellos se separaron, pero él la retuvo por la cintura, acariciándola con lentitud y fuerza.

-Hagamos esto rápido, que ya me quitaron demasiado tiempo, ¿Saben?- el hombre estaba claramente fastidiado.

-Estamos reunidos aquí, hermanos míos, para celebrar la unión entre Shaoran Li y Sakura Kinomoto, en sagrado matrimonio. Por favor, digan sus votos.

La tomo de las manos para que quede frente a él. Y la miro con una sonrisa que irradiaba la felicidad del momento.

-Yo, Shaoran Li, te pido a ti, Sakura Kinomoto, como esposa. Y me entrego a ti, y prometo serte fiel, en las alegrías y las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad. Todos los días de mi perra vida.

Ella rio a carcajadas, y repitió los mismo votos que el.

-Por el resto de mi puta vida.- agrego al final.

-¡Hey! No me copies- le dijo el ambarino. Comenzó a hacerle cosquillas.

El sacerdote, ya mosqueado, acelero el proceso.

-Bueno, ya que claramente los dos se aceptan, por el poder que me da el país de Japón, los declaro marido y mujer. Puede besar…- pero el ya la había tomado y había abordado sus labios con impaciencia. El sacerdote bufo.

-Bueno, pase la pareja que sigue.

Mientras tanto, en un rincón de la capilla, los dos castaños se deshacían a besos.

-Que sacerdote mas garca, ni si quiera nos dijo que nos pongamos los anillos.- saco del bolsillo de su vestimenta naranja una cajita. De ella extrajo dos anillos plásticos, de esos que tienen la gema de golosina.

Ella estallo en carcajadas. El la miro encandilado, creyendo que podría escuchar esa risa por los días que le quedaran.

-Bien, no te burles. No es que tenga un presupuesto muy alto.

Sakura le dio un suave beso. –Son perfectos.

Ambos se colocaron los anillos, el uno al otro. Se abrazaron fuerte, a sabiendas de que les quedaba poco tiempo.

La canción que traían los autos de la policía se escucho a lo lejos, y Sakura abrazo con fuerza a su marido.

-No quiero que te vayas. No sabes lo que es en casa, mama está tratando de juntarme con el fontanero, un gordo panzón que pasa muy seguido por alli.

El la miro con sus ojos cargados de advertencia. –Ni se te ocurra. Cuando termine mi condena, nos vamos a ir a cualquier lugar, nosotros solos. A donde quieras. Pero espérame, nena.

-Todo el tiempo que quieras.

"_¡Policía, las manos en alto!" _a lo lejos escuchaban el caos en el que se había convertido la capilla.

De los ojos verdes de Sakura comenzaron a brotar lagrimas, y desesperada beso a su esposo, con la misma pasión y desenfreno con el que la recordaba, y al recordaría siempre.

La puerta de abrió de golpe, dejando al descubierto los dos cuerpos tirados en un rincón, acurrucados.

-¡Esta allí!- grito un oficial. Varios efectivos se apresuraron a separar a los dos castaños, que luchaban por mantenerse juntos.

Un policía tomo a Shaoran por los brazos, juntándolos tras su espalda, mientras otro hacia lo mismo con su esposa.

-No te preocupes, cariño. Nos volveremos a ver. Todavía te debo la luna de miel.- y guiñándole un ojo, desapareció por la puerta, dejando a una Sakura que gritaba histérica en manos de un oficial.

-¡Shaoran, te amo!- grito con todo lo que le dio la voz.

A lo lejos, y con poca nitidez, pudo escuchar la respuesta de su Shaoran.

-¡Te amo, hermosa! ¡Nos vemos!

Y Sakura dejo de luchar por zafarse. Sabía que si el prometía algo, lo cumpliría. Cueste lo que cueste, no había alambrado de púas lo suficientemente grueso para sepáralos.

* * *

Jujuju, hola queridas! Me agarro asi como una inspiración pum! Y salió este one-shot. Le debo este pequeño arrebato de inspiración a la canción Black Treacle de Arctic Monkeys, vean el video, esta buenísimo.

Pasando a otro tema, sendos capítulos, el cuatro de **Mi amigo invisible** y el dos de **Si, acepto volverme loca** están en proceso, así que dentro de un par de semanitas ya los van a tener.

Espero que les haya gustado, y dejen lindos rewiews.

PD: en este momento tendría que estar estudiando biología –que tengo un 4, por cierto- y la culpa me carcome, pero la inspiración del momento le gano, jaja.

Un besooooooooote en la capocha a todas!

**Chica Bionica.**


End file.
